Hitherto, in an office, plural multi function peripherals (hereinafter referred to as MFPs) and plural PCs are connected through a network so that data communication can be mutually performed. When a shared server is not connected on the network, although each of the MFPs manages a document (address book, data such as image, etc.) registered in its own MFP, the MFP can not manage a document registered in another MFP on the network. That is, the respective MFPs can not share documents registered in the respective MFPs on the network.
A user can access a document registered in an MFP by operating a control panel of the specific MFP or by operating a PC for the MFP through the network.
However, the user can not access a document registered in another MFP by operating the control panel of the specific MFP or by operating the PC for the MFP through the network.
Accordingly, when documents are registered in plural separate MFPs on the network, the user access a document by operating a control panel of an MFP in which the document desired to be accessed is registered or by specifying the MFP by a PC through the network.